Let It Burn: Book 1 of the Butterfly Effects Series
by PureQueenOfWisdom
Summary: What if things didn't start off the way they did? What if things where changed totally in a way no one expected? And What if it all started with a cinnamon bun? Naruhina,sexual content in later chapters, violence, character death. I do not own Naruto and I'm only saying it once Strong/smart Naruto, not god-like
1. Tender Greatings

Tender Greetings: Chapter 1

In a calm and tranquil village many can be seen roaming the streets at this time of day. Women are out shopping while children are playing close by with their young friends. Many were content in this peaceful setting where they felt safe. This place was Konaha. A hidden village deep within the forest of the Land of Fire. However, the feeling of the village citizens could not be shared with one little girl. Hidden in the sparse woods next to the Academy fields, little Hyuuga Hinata cries on her knees before a group of boys who torment her due to the name she should be proud of, a name that always kept her safe. A name she had yet to find out would be her personal curse.

She didn't mean to bump into the older boy, she was so focused on the pretty blue butterfly she had wandered away from her guardian to chase that she fail to see the older boys who were skipping class to look at the magazines found under their fathers beds. When she tried to say sorry they refused to accept, saying that the Hyuuga princess needed to be put in her place. Before she could react her hair was snatch and she was forced on her knees on the dirty ground with tears streaming down her face. She almost didn't notice the voice of her savior.

"Hey," a voice shouted from outside the menacing circle she was currently situated inside. "Leave her alone."

Fighting the pain it cause her to move her head, Hinata glanced between the legs of the boy beside her to get a glimpse of a small body and dirty clothes. _Who is he?_ she couldn't help but wonder who this person was helping her by standing up to the boys obviously older than both of them. She couldn't see a stranger doing that and she didn't have friends outside of her clan. Well, if you could call the younger cousins that fear you and an elder that was more of a brother than anything friends. _Maybe he thinks I'm some else..._ Nothing else made sense as to why this person was helping her.

"Hey," says the boy with a backwards hat on his head "I know him. That's the kid who's always causing trouble, the one everyone hates."

"My names not kid!" The boy shouted back "It's Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna be Hokage dattebayo!"

"Hokage..." the three children repeated back, looking to one another before busting out in laughs. " You'll never be the one!" As they moved from their laughter Hinata finally saw his face. Or more accurately, she saw his eyes. The eyes she saw when she was walking down the street, or when she went to see her cousin in the academy. He would sit on the swing. All alone. Come to think of it, she never saw him with anyone. He was always alone. He didn't look lonely right now though, he looked determined.

Raising his hands into a ram seal, he began to mold his chakra in preparation for what could only be thought of as a jutsu.

"Bunshin..." He began as the others finally starting to see this small boy as a threat. " ...no Jutsu!" With a pop of smoke emerged...

...A clone?

No, it was _supposed_ to be a clone. Instead, it was a sorry excuse for a paper doll to be honest. As the clone fluttered to the ground before disappearing with a puff of smoke, all was silent. Then the boys doubled over in laughter.

"Distraction!" yell the blue eyed child right before he nailed the leader with a flying tackle. "I _will_ make Hokage! So better remember the name! 'Cuz nothin' is gonna stop me!" He shouted out before punching the kid under him in the face. He got in a few more before his friends decided it was time to interfere. Before Hinata could even think to help, they were on him. Punches rained down on the young boys body as he desperately tried to fight back.

He lasted about a minute before they overpowered him and had him down.

"St-stop...p-pl-please..." The young girl whispered, unable to raise her voice through her tears. How could they be so mean. The boy was obviously unconscious, why continue to beat him. _This is all my fault. If I wasn't so weak they would have to hurt him. _Those thoughts only brought on more tears that she tried desperately to get under control so she could do _something, anything_ to help thing blonde who gave up his own safety to help her. Just when she finally composed herself enough to call for help, she heard it.

"Hinata-sama!" turning her head she saw Ko running towards her. Fortunately so did the bullies.

"Shit, come one guys, we gotta get outta here." She looked over as they ran, happy to see Uzumaki-san left more than a few bruises their person. As they disappeared into the foliage Hinata began to slowly make her way over to Naruto, intent on making sure that her was okay. She was a mere foot away from him before she felt someone grab her arm and yank her away from him. Screaming she tried to get away from whoever was trying to hurt her this time.

"Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama! Calm down! It's Ko, your okay now." The last part was spoken softer as she Hinata turned around and recognized her guardian that she ran from in her escape from her clans ridicule. " Hinata-sama, it's time to get you home. Your father must be worried."

_No he's not. I don't matter to him._ She wanted to say the words out loud, to get Ko to let her be. But she couldn't get them out. What is Ko told her father her thoughts. Instead she tried a different approach as Ko continued to drag his young charge away from her spot by the younger boy. "W-wait, what a-about the boy? He said his name is Naruto and her saved me." Her young mind didn't notice that Ko's struggle seemed to become stronger when she mentioned the boys name. "Ko-san, please stop. we have to help him." She whined out as she fought against his pull. Why couldn't he see that Naruto needed their help? Finally, The young man lifted the heiress into his arms and walked away.

"Hinata-sama," He said giving her a stern look as he continued his vigorous walk. "You must never speak to that boy. Don't even go near him. Do you understand?" Seeing no way out the young girl simply her head before nodding in defeat.

to the world it looked as if the young girl coincided to what she was told to do. Inside her head however, it was a completely different matter.

_I _will_ thank Naruto-kun..._

**Authors Note: Okay that's chapter one! thanks for reading and please comment. No flames if they are bull though. Only honest criticism will be read.**


	2. A Feast of Kings

Chapter Two: A Feast For Two

Sotoshi was a very troubled man. His son wanted to move to the Capital to chase after some woman he met while working in the family shop, his daughter was entering a rebellious stage, and his wife decided that he would make the perfect punching bag for the day as always.

In short, his morning was crap

So one would understand the rush he was in to get to his bakery where he could find some peace. The only thing stopping him where the sacks of flour he needed for the day. Normally, he would take three before coming back to retrieve the last. Today however, he was in a rush to get away from his nagging wife and didn't like the idea of having to come back once he was in the clear. In a different time Sotoshi might have decided to play it safe and take and take the three of four and come back for the last. However, that was a different timeline. Here, he just wanted to leave. So he grabbed his sacks of white power and hoped for the best.

He would never know just how much this choice changed the world.

.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata was ecstatic. Just as she was every morning on her way to the bakery to pick up her daily order. Every morning she would walk to the bakery a few miles from her home to pick up a dozen cinnamon buns for her family breakfast and a snack after her lunch. She started this tradition with her mother when she discovered that walking with her mother made a baby Hinata calmer than normal. Unfortunately, the trick didn't work for the newborn Hanabi so her mother had to stay home and take care of her little sibling. Hinata still enjoyed her morning walks, taking in the sights of Konaha as the sun began to paint the village with color.

Today however, she couldn't focus on her surroundings. Her thoughts were all on the boy from yesterday. Uzumaki Naruto was a mystery to her. He was loud and crass yet lonely and silent. Hinata always considered herself a lonely person. She didn't have many- wellany if she was honest with herself- and her family didn't particularly like her, but at least she

had a family. As far as she could tell the little boy had no one. He was always by his lonesome.

While she was trying to remember seeing the nice boy with anyone she bumped into a tall figure. When she bounced back from the large stature of the person in front of her, there was a flash of brown cloth before an explosion of white powder covered her from head to toe. Blinking to clear her eyes, she looked up to see that the large body hidden behind the stack of flour sacks it was carrying. As she got her bearings together she could faintly hear a lot of cursing but it was muffled. Listening closer she could hear it was coming from the man in front of her.

"...fucking kids never watching where the hell they're going..." The little heiress could do nothing but stare wide eyed as the man used swearing she never even heard before. But she knew it was bad. It felt wrong when the words hit her innocent ears. The mans tirade continued as he set his cargo down and up until he got a good look at who exactly it was he was threatening at the moment.

The Hyuuga Heiress. THe heiress to the clan that ran almost everything financially in the village. One of the most powerful clans clans in Konahagakure. The only clan that came even close to the was the Uchiha.

And he was yelling at it's heir.

"Hyuuga-sama!" he yelled out before dropping to his knees into a low bow. "I apologize for my insolence! Please come to shop and i'll give you your order-plus more- free of charge!"

"It's okay..." Hinata tried to tell the man who had been so nice to her in the past. Yet, he would have none of it. The man ushered the little heiress into his shop and got to making the order (that she never ordered). "Now I seem to remember you liking cinnamon buns right? Good they'll been ready in about half an hour."

Seeing that it was hopeless trying to convince the baker that all this was unnecessary for a small accident, she sat in a chair by the window and watched as the village began to come alive. shops began to open and children headed off to school as their mothers started their morning shopping. For a brief moment she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to live the quiet life if a civilian. no rigorous training schedules, making your own decisions,...falling in love... The young girl could still remember a few days ago when she mentioned that she wanted to marry her Prince Charming like the princesses in her story books. That dream was immediately shot down by the council member who overheard the conversation shared between mother and daughter. Hinata could still remember the snide words the women spoke.

" Oh Hitomi, stop filling that child's head with such delusions. You and I both know that she will do no looking for her prince. That job falls onto those who understand the proper qualities needed to marry one of Hinata's stature. We will find a suitable man of higher status, one that will improve upon the clan. Now the love part...well... she will most likely grow into that."

The girls young brain didn't understand everything the Elder had said but she did understand that she didn't pick her Prince Charming. Yet to her, that was okay, because he would pick her. then they couldn't do anything about it.

At the time of course, it was sound logic to a four ( almost five) year old. But those where thoughts for the future. Right now, she was content to just watch others go about their morning rituals. Soon after she was called to the counter to receive her goods and went to her change purse to get the pay.

"No no no, you don't need to pay Hime-sama. This one is on the house." The robust baker claimed with a kind smile towards the girl. Hinata timidly reached for the bag, not sure if whether or not she should take it. In the end she decided that it would be best to do as the man wanted so she could get home in time for her training.

Walking out the shop the little girl allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts. Sometimes she would try to pretend like she herself was a civilian child, helping her parents out with morning chores before playing with friends. Yet, the actions of those around always made it hard. People would always back up, giving her room that others claimed she deserved. Many shopkeepers who saw her go past would bow before propositioning their goods to her, offering only the best for one of Konaha's clans. But the little girl didn't want any of this. She just wanted someone to play with her, and stop acting like she was a grown up. She didn't get why they acted this way around her.

At that moment Hinata made her first wish that came true. She wished that that Naruto boy was here to play with her. It was then that she heard it. A sneeze.

Now you see, she was in the perfect position to hear this little noise. had she been even a few seconds faster, she never would have heard it. Never turned into the seemingly empty alleyway. Never looked upon upon the little blond boy huddled up behind a trash can.

No, she would have just gone home.

However, she did hear that sneeze. She did turn into the alley. And most importantly, she did see the little blond boy.

.

.

.

.

Young Naruto was having a terrible morning. He played a harmless little prank on the Warden at the orphanage last night and she got angry. She got really angry. What was simply started out as a harmless water balloon to the chest (that was as far as his little arms could throw from his spot under the bed) escalated into Mitoaki-san kicking him to the curb for the night, telling him to come back if he ever learned some goddamn respect.

Naruto didn't understand what the problem was. No one was hurt and he'd seen the older kids do much worse things. Like the time Kimeko came back with that baby in her tummy. Little still didn't fully understand how it had got there. Kemiko said that her boyfriend put it there so it could finish cooking until it was ready to come Arashi told them that Kemiko was a cheap whore who fucked for money. The young blond didn't understand what the older boy said, just that it made the soon to be mother very angry. He was even more confused when Kyoko told then them that fucking was sex, and then proceeded to explain what sex was. THis new revelation of course led to all the young children showing one another what was hidden under pants and skirts which just got everyone in trouble.

Compared to that, his water balloon seemed almost saintly. Yet, it was still him who was sent to the streets. It didn't help matters that it decided to rain last night. THe early morning chill in the air wasn't doing much good either

Young Naruto could do nothing but freeze and let out an occasional sniffle or sneeze while huddling on the warming trash can for heat. What he didn't expect to see was the little blue girl from a few days ago peek her head around the corner to stare at him.

For what seemed like an eternity (yet in actuality was closer to about two minutes) the youths stared at one another, each waiting for the other to make a move. Any type of move. Soon seeing that this waiting day could take all day, Naruto decided to move things along a little faster.

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo." The blond said in a nervous yet excited voice. Nervous because this was where most kids would say with authority 'Kaa-san said you you can't play with me' or 'Getaway, Tou-san said your a freak demon boy' or something else of the like with their tiny noses turned to the air, hands on hips, and leaving before he could get a word in elsewise. Excited because, well, he was talking to someone! he had a chance to make a friend! He couldn't mess up an opportunity like this. Who knew when the next one would be. He just prayed she wouldn't be mean to him like everyone else he spoke to.

This girls however, did nothing of the sort. She let out a small squeak and jumped at his voice. At first Naruto was worried he had scared her away. She stayed just where she was however, not moving at all. after a few more seconds, she opened her mouth to speak.

"M-my name is ...Hyuuga Hinata." her voice was so quiet. The whole concept of whispering was practically new to the young boy. The orphanage was always load, filled with one child looking for more attention than the others. There were few who actually kept to was the boy about a year his senior with thick eyebrows and big eyes. THe only time Naruto ever saw him was when he first transferred from the orphanage across town till it was repaired.

Realizing that Hinata would not leave him, The orphan felt a rush of joy for once in his short life. "Hey, do you wanna be my friend dattebayo?" He bit his lip as he awaited her answer. For a moment, the girl looked shocked at the proposition, as if surprised he would ask such a thing, but then she gave a hasty nod of her head to indicate her agreement.

Unknown to her however, was the preasure little naruto felt in his chest. To him, he had never in his life been happier. Not when Jiji-san took him for ramon, not when he discover that orange was his favorite color, or even when he made the decision to be Hokage. To him, this girl in front of him was an angel. Her indigo-black hair shone in the morning sunlight. Her pale skin reminded him of the soft fabric worn by the rich and the slight blush that seemed to be on her cheeks reminded him of kisses. But, it was her eyes that seemed the most heavenly to him. Those pupilless lavender orbs that looked like crystals in moonlight. She was so pretty to him. and she wants to be my friend! for the first time the boy felt blessed.

.

.

.

.

Hinata had a friend.

Before this moment that was something the girl would not be able to claim. She had Neji-niisan and Kaa-san and Tou-san. But never a friend. She even had a new sister. but this was a new excitement than when her parents came back from the hospital with a small bundle wrapped in clothes. There was someone in the world who would claim her as their friend!

Hinata looked her new friend over. His once white shirt was tattered and dirty color that was close to a dark brown. his blue shorts were faded and worn and the matching sandals looked like they didn't provide much protection. Naruto's tan skin was grimy as if he had missed quite a few baths. The boy's blonde hair looked a few shades darker than Hinata remembered and she was fairly sure those dark streaks were neither natural nor intentional. Above all however, the main thing she saw were his shining blue eyes. A shade that the young girl had never seen before and she doubted that she would ever see anywhere again except in this childs eyes.

His boys was small and skinny, but it would be a long time before Hinata understood the terms malnourished or starving. At the moment he just looked really hungry to her.

"Ano...I j-just wanted to th-thank you...F-for helping me the other day." The boy gave a cheeky smile before boldly stating "No problem. They was bein' mean for no goddamn reas'in. had to put 'em in they place ya know?"

The Hyuuga part of her was appalled at they way the boy spoke. It also wanted to point out that he was the one to get beat up the other day, but thought better to keep it to herself.

"Well...I-I wanted to my gr-gratitude, s-so would you like to share these with me?"Gingerly, she held out the open box of treats in offering to the boy. His eyes flashed as he gazed at the steaming buns. His stomach gave a loud rumble before he hesitantly took one of the warm pastries. When Naruto had a firm hold grasp, it was immediately devoured. Hinata was shocked at the speed he practically inhales his food.

"Naruto," The boy looked up whilst clean his dirty little fingers of any crumbs with his mouth "You eat s-so fast. Y-you might get sick..."

"Really?" Naruto asked curiously. Hinata gave an affirmative nod of her head. "Well, how 'bout ya tell me when ta eat. Till I can ya can me 'bout ya' self." Patting the spot next to him in an attempt to make it at least a little cleaner, Naruto cleared a spot for his new friend. And Hinata sat, with all the grace a four year old can possess. Also talk they did, for hours they spoke of their short lives while eating a shared treat that would be the first of many.

Hinata would never know the change she made in the universe. A change made because, this was the day a little blond boy made a promise to himself. a promise to protect the girl who was the first to protect him. Even if she didn't know it.


	3. A New Fox Hole

A New Fox Hole

_She had to run._

Not many things were clear at this point but this was crystal. Heart pounding and breath quickened she continued to stumble through bushes and trip over roots that she wasn't quite big enough to leap over. Almost falling over on one particularly large root, she righted her and continued, skirting around the puddles of light that that leaked through to the forest floor. She couldn't be seen or it would all be over

_I can't let that happen._ She thought with determination. Legs aching and lungs burning she continued, till she spotted a high bush the stood before a large oak. '_Perfect',_ she thought to herself. It provided great shade in which to hide her. Crawling into the limited space between the two pieces of foliage, she kneeled down to wait till it was safe to move. Laying her hand over her mouth and nose she attempted to muffle her breathing so it was not heard. Only a few more minutes and she would be safe. Breath hitched when the young girl heard leaves rustling a few feet from her hiding place. Holding her breath she awaited their departure as the they continued past her until there was silence. After a moment she deemed herself in the clear and let out a quiet sigh.

"BOO!"

"AAWWWW!"

Hinata fell back on her rear with a squeal as a blond blob swung down from a tree branch only to stop inches from her face. Blinking her eyes to clear her vision, she looked up to see Naruto hanging from the ancient oak right above her head. Even in the shadowed forest his smile was bright with his victory.

"Found you Hina-chan." he told her with a laugh before dropping down to land on his feet with practiced ease. Hinata covered her giggle with her hand as Naruto helped her to her feet and out of her hiding spot.

"You always find me Naruto-san"

Rolling his eyes Naruto looked at his best-and only- friend. "I told you, you don't have to call me that Nata. We're friends, so we use kun or a nickname or 'sumthin." He replied. Hinata knew he didn't like her being so formal with him but she could help it. Her parents were always teaching her manners and that, as a Hyuuga, she was required to be formal with those around her. She knew that Naruto however was having no problem giving her nicknames. In fact, he had too many. When she asked him why he called her by so many names and his response was '_I don't which one is pretty enough for you'_ and of course she could do nothing but blush. As of now it looked like he had narrowed it down to three.

"Okay...I-I'll call you...Ruto-kun...if that's okay?" Her voice indicated she was asking a question even if it was a statement. Things were better than when they first meet almost two months, but her stutter would occasionally come back. More out of habit than anything else.

The blond gave a chuckle before lightly scratching his whiskered face. She loved it. At the Hyuuga compound, no one ever smiled. Her mother gave light grins and airy laughs, but never an honest to goodness laugh. Yet, he always had _just_ the right one saved for the perfect moment.

'_And they're only for Me.' _she couldn't help but think. She caught glances of his demeanor before he saw her headed towards him. He was forever saddened by the looks he received from those around him. Yet, he would always light up when he did see her. And he truly did _see her. _It was never Hyuuga-sama with her friend only one of of his many nicknames dedicated to her alone. Perhaps that was why she loved being around him so much. He was her sun.

.

.

.

.

.

The two children continued on their path out of the forest towards the rear of the academy. Quickly stopping to retrieve the bag Hinata had hidden by the swing, headed towards town.

"Ready to go Hina?" the orphan asked as he offered a hand to his companion. Delicately nodding before taking the appendage our two tykes headed into the alleyways of Konaha. Naruto held tight to his charges hand as he led the way through what kids around his neighborhood called 'The Maze'. Because that's exactly what it was. A huge maze of alleys and tunnels that ran through the entire village many didn't even know about. And he loved bringing the young heiress through it. The look of wonder on her face as she attempted to peer over walls that towered above them, the confusion as her took them through paths that seemed like continuous circles only to come out a portal to their destination. The blond child adored that he could give her this small gift, even if he felt that she deserved something that cost money he would never have. Peeking at her face as they walked, he gave a light chuckle when he saw her lavender orbs widen as she took in the atmosphere around them.

And that's when he felt it. The weird feeling in the bottom of his stomach accompanied by the clutching in his chest. '_Stupid stomach'._ When he first felt it, he had thought he was sick. Soon after the realization came that it only happened around Hinata and he worried that he might be allergic to her. Yet, this didn't sound right to him. The feeling wasn't necessarily _bad _but it didn't feel _good_ either. It was weird and an annoyance more than anything however; if it came with being around Hinata he would handle it tenfold with a smile on his face.

Taking a sharp left turn the couple headed out the alleyways and across the street to the park while it was still relatively empty for this portion of the day. Sitting underneath the large oak Hinata rolled out a blanket and set the food upon it for their daily lunch. To her, her young companion always looked hungry and if her grandmother saw him she would surely complain about how skinny he was. Obaa-sama was always going on about how the girl needed to eat more to grow into a strong clan head and Naruto was even thinner than she was! So, in order to help her friend grow strong she began packing bentos for them to feast on every day before she snuck out of the compound to see him. With Ko working for the village again it was much easier than she could have hoped.

_A small child dashes around the Hyuuga complex, ducking behind poles and benches in attempt not to be seen. The younger adult couldn't help but think how cute it was that the little heiress was trying to stay hidden from their all seeing eyes. The Elders thought many times of stopping her since her behavior was not fit for the future clan head. A reminder that she was '_getting a head start on stealth training'_ was what forced them to let her be. Hinata never noticed their thoughts and preferred to think that no one saw her as she made her way to the garden as sneakily as her clumsy feet could take her. The only people who came here were the gardeners and her mother, besides her. The gardeners were not scheduled until noon and her mother was with the baby. Hinata felt a twinge of hurt at that thought. It wasn't that she didn't like Hanabi, she loved her sister. It was just that, it seemed like her parents never saw her anymore. For any other child this might not seem like something that bad. Hinata wasn't any other child. She only had her family and none of them were close to her age or willing to play with her. Neji was the only one but her started his training recently, leaving him little to no free time. _

'It's different now though,' _she thought as she continued on her way with a smile. She had Naruto now to fill the ever growing hole in her life. He was quickly becoming someone that she not only _wanted _in her life, but _need_ to keep going. _

_Shaking her head to clear out her thoughts, she again focused on the matter at hand. Looking out one last time, she dashed under the rose bush that ran along the wall. Not many noticed the small opening that a child could fit through that led to a hole in the wall of the compound. Pushing the bag she hid there earlier, she ran away to the swing to meet her first, and only, friend._

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata, your food is sooo good!" A blond boy exclaimed as her dug into the homemade bento box. The girl sitting next to him couldn't help but give a small giggle as the rice stuck to his face in his hurry to eat his food. And as always she couldn't help but notice the little bits of food he sneakily hid away in the pockets of his pants. She never figured out why. The fish and rice must not taste very good after it had been in there for a while. She never questioned him however and instead chose to accept it as something she liked to consider a 'Naruto Thing'. Something that was just part of what made her blue eyed friend. Like how he liked the same clothes so much he wore them almost every day. Well...he never actually _said _they were his favorite, but that had to be why. She always wanted to wear her favorite dress, yet her parents always told her that she couldn't. Her parents seemed like no fun at all sometimes.

"Hey Naruto, are you ready for winter?" the little girl asked as she saw the last leaf fall from a nearby tree. Even if he tried to hide it, she noticed the fearful look on the boys face for a moment. Young Naruto huddled into the clothes she scavenged for him through her cousin Neji's hand-me-downs.

"I hate winter," he said as he looked down and away from her. "It's too cold. And there ain't never any good places 'ta sleep 'dat ain't covered in snow."

The little girl understood-or at least thought she did- to an extent. Naruto slept outside, like when her uncle and cousin would go camping. And they never went camping in the winter because of the snow and that there was no game to hunt since all the animals went to take a nap away from the cold according to her mommy. Well her family came home when it was too cold for camping, why couldn't her best friend? "Hey Naruto, Why don't you stay with me?" she said as if it was the most simple solution in the world.

The little blond snapped his head up at the girl's question. Stay with her? In her home? No one ever took him in unless they were told to by the old man in cool hat that wore sheets everywhere he went. not only was she okay with him being in her home, but she was _offering. _

"Won't you get in trouble? 'Lotta parents don't like me much." The girl scrunched up her face in thought as she thought in a manner the blue eyed boy found cute. '_She_ _always looks like a little bunny when she does that_' he couldn't help but think as he looked at her.

"Well..." the girl replied slowly "my cousin once kept a puppy in her room and nobody knew about it. At Least until it started barking during a tea ceremony, but I don't think you will have that problem." she gave a dazzling smile as she began to gather the leftover scraps and clean up. "Come on, I wanna show you my room!"

**Author Note:**

** Sorry for the short chapter, school is getting kind of hectic and I didn't wanna make anyone wait longer. Now the big parts of the story are coming next chapter and I need to know, how does everyone feel about Fanpanse? If it's not all that liked like I feel it is, I'm dropping it completely. I feel like it confuses readers and adds work when the author has to put up a dictionary. Another thing is that things are going to get dark soon so be prepared. If there are any characters that people want to start seeing some of I will try to throw what they are doing in this timeline into the story.**


End file.
